The Power of Love
by sassybrooke20
Summary: Patrick is looking for Sabrina at the hospital. But, she is no where to be found. Where and what condition he finds her in will make their love stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Patrick is just about to clock for the day. He is wondering where Sabrina. He figures that she is with a patient since she isn't at the nurse's station. So, he goes to check one of his patient and when he comes back to the nurse's station, she still isn't there. He sees Felix coming.

Patrick: Felix, have you seen Sabrina?

Felix: No, Sorry Patrick

Patrick thinks to himself that's strange, I just say her. He clocks out for the day and heads home to see if she is there.

He opens the day to his house. But, Sabrina is no where to be found. Emma comes up to her daddy.

Emma: Daddy, where is Sabrina?

Patrick: I don't know sweetie. Let me call her to see where she is.

Patrick calls Sabrina's cell phone. Sadly, it rings and goes to voicemail. He figures he will just see her tomorrow. Not knowing where Sabrina is is driving him crazy. Somehow he is able to wait until the morning.

Sabrina goes the newspaper to tell Carlos to stop calling her and sending her flowers. She is just getting out of the elevator when she hears Carlos and Derek Wells arguing.

Sabrina: Carlos (with spanish accent)

Carlos: Hello, Sabrina

Sabrina: I need to talk to you.

Carlos: About what?

Sabrina: What do you mean about what? Stop calling and sending me flowers! Haven't I made it clear that I am with Patrick and we are never going to be together!

Carlos: Yes

Sabrina: Then?

Carlos: Ok. I will stop telling you that I want you back

Sabrina: Finally. Goodbye Carlos.

Sabrina walks away from Carlos and gets into the elevator. She goes to the pier to think about what has happened to her since her and Patrick had gotton together. All of the sudden, she hears gun shots. She tries to get out of the way and hide. But, they are coming to fast and one of the bullets hits her.

It is the next morning and Patrick gets up to get ready for the day. He wakes Emma up. They have breakfast. He takes her to school. Since it is day off, he tries to call Sabrina again since he couldn't get ahold of her last night. Again she doesn't answer. He goes to the pier and sees a person he reconides and walks closer to it. He realizes it is Sabrina.

Patrick: O, my god. Sabrina can you hear me? Darling, wake up.

Sabrina is finally able to say something so Patrick knows she hasn't died yet.

Sabrina: Patrick...

Patrick: Sabrina I am right here. Don't move, you are losing a lot of blood. I am going to call 911.

The ambulance arrives and puts her in the streacher. Patrick rides in the ambulance with her. On the way to GH, he talks to her so is consious until they get to the hsopital.

Patrick: It is going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that.

Sabrina: Ok. Please don't tell Emma what happened to me. I don't want to scare her.

Patrick: OK.

Sabrina: Promise?

Patrick: Yes, of course. You can tell her yourself.

Sabrina: Thanks.

Just as they arrive at the hospital, she loses consiousness. Felix is at the hospital when they see bring Sabrina in with blood all over.

Felix: Patrick, What happened?

Patrick: I don't know. I found her like this on the pier.

Patrick and Felix waited outside aa the doctors and nurses worked on Sabrina. When she was finally stable, the doctors came out to tell Patrick the news.

Doctor: Patrick

Patrick: Yes.

Doctor: We need to do surgery on her. She has a bullet in her stomach. Is there any family we can contact?

Patrick: No. As far as I know, her mother is dead and her father is no longer in her life.

Doctor: Ok. Then, can you come and fill out the paperwork since you are the closest thing she has to family.

Patrick fills out the paperwork. They rush her to surgery. They are able to remove the bullet successfully and take her to ICU.

Doctor: Patrick.

Patrick: Yes.

Doctor: You can go and see her. But, be careful she is still unconsious.

Patrick walks into Sabrina's room and can't believe on how fragile and weak she looks.

Patrick: Sabrina, if you can hear me please wake up. I need you. Emma needs you. I can't live life without you. Your are the best thing that has every happened to me. You make me whole again.

She still hasn't woken up. He starts to cry because he fells hopeless. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost her this way.

She starts to wake up. He eyes are fluttering just like a butterfly.

Sabrina: Patrick...

Patrick: Sabrina. I can't believe it you are awake. I think I should get the doctor so he knows you are awake.

Sabrina: No. I just want to be with you for a little bit.

Patrick: Ok. I still can't believe you are awake.

Sabrina: Well, I am.

Patrick's tears soon turned into tears of joy. He couldn't believe the woman he loved had been shot and survived to see it. He kissed he passionately and he enjoyed ever minute of it. Once they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes. She kissed him right back.

Sabrina: I am so glad that you found me.

Patrick: Me too. I glad I found you in time.

Sabrina: So do I.

They kissed. Nothing else seemed to stop them from enjoying themselves. All that mattered was Sabrina survived and everything else was secondary.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick is just about to clock for the day. He is wondering where Sabrina. He figures that she is with a patient since she isn't at the nurse's station. So, he goes to check one of his patient and when he comes back to the nurse's station, she still isn't there. He sees Felix coming.

Patrick: Felix, have you seen Sabrina?

Felix: No, Sorry Patrick

Patrick thinks to himself that's strange, I just say her. He clocks out for the day and heads home to see if she is there.

He opens the day to his house. But, Sabrina is no where to be found. Emma comes up to her daddy.

Emma: Daddy, where is Sabrina?

Patrick: I don't know sweetie. Let me call her to see where she is.

Patrick calls Sabrina's cell phone. Sadly, it rings and goes to voicemail. He figures he will just see her tomorrow. Not knowing where Sabrina is is driving him crazy. Somehow he is able to wait until the morning.

Sabrina goes the newspaper to tell Carlos to stop calling her and sending her flowers. She is just getting out of the elevator when she hears Carlos and Derek Wells arguing.

Sabrina: Carlos (with spanish accent)

Carlos: Hello, Sabrina

Sabrina: I need to talk to you.

Carlos: About what?

Sabrina: What do you mean about what? Stop calling and sending me flowers! Haven't I made it clear that I am with Patrick and we are never going to be together!

Carlos: Yes

Sabrina: Then?

Carlos: Ok. I will stop telling you that I want you back

Sabrina: Finally. Goodbye Carlos.

Sabrina walks away from Carlos and gets into the elevator. She goes to the pier to think about what has happened to her since her and Patrick had gotton together. All of the sudden, she hears gun shots. She tries to get out of the way and hide. But, they are coming to fast and one of the bullets hits her.

It is the next morning and Patrick gets up to get ready for the day. He wakes Emma up. They have breakfast. He takes her to school. Since it is day off, he tries to call Sabrina again since he couldn't get ahold of her last night. Again she doesn't answer. He goes to the pier and sees a person he reconides and walks closer to it. He realizes it is Sabrina.

Patrick: O, my god. Sabrina can you hear me? Darling, wake up.

Sabrina is finally able to say something so Patrick knows she hasn't died yet.

Sabrina: Patrick...

Patrick: Sabrina I am right here. Don't move, you are losing a lot of blood. I am going to call 911.

The ambulance arrives and puts her in the streacher. Patrick rides in the ambulance with her. On the way to GH, he talks to her so is consious until they get to the hsopital.

Patrick: It is going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that.

Sabrina: Ok. Please don't tell Emma what happened to me. I don't want to scare her.

Patrick: OK.

Sabrina: Promise?

Patrick: Yes, of course. You can tell her yourself.

Sabrina: Thanks.

Just as they arrive at the hospital, she loses consiousness. Felix is at the hospital when they see bring Sabrina in with blood all over.

Felix: Patrick, What happened?

Patrick: I don't know. I found her like this on the pier.

Patrick and Felix waited outside aa the doctors and nurses worked on Sabrina. When she was finally stable, the doctors came out to tell Patrick the news.

Doctor: Patrick

Patrick: Yes.

Doctor: We need to do surgery on her. She has a bullet in her stomach. Is there any family we can contact?

Patrick: No. As far as I know, her mother is dead and her father is no longer in her life.

Doctor: Ok. Then, can you come and fill out the paperwork since you are the closest thing she has to family.

Patrick fills out the paperwork. They rush her to surgery. They are able to remove the bullet successfully and take her to ICU.

Doctor: Patrick.

Patrick: Yes.

Doctor: You can go and see her. But, be careful she is still unconsious.

Patrick walks into Sabrina's room and can't believe on how fragile and weak she looks.

Patrick: Sabrina, if you can hear me please wake up. I need you. Emma needs you. I can't live life without you. Your are the best thing that has every happened to me. You make me whole again.

She still hasn't woken up. He starts to cry because he fells hopeless. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost her this way.

She starts to wake up. He eyes are fluttering just like a butterfly.

Sabrina: Patrick...

Patrick: Sabrina. I can't believe it you are awake. I think I should get the doctor so he knows you are awake.

Sabrina: No. I just want to be with you for a little bit.

Patrick: Ok. I still can't believe you are awake.

Sabrina: Well, I am.

Patrick's tears soon turned into tears of joy. He couldn't believe the woman he loved had been shot and survived to see it. He kissed he passionately and he enjoyed ever minute of it. Once they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes. She kissed him right back.

Sabrina: I am so glad that you found me.

Patrick: Me too. I glad I found you in time.

Sabrina: So do I.

They kissed. Nothing else seemed to stop them from enjoying themselves. All that mattered was Sabrina survived and everything else was secondary.

TO BE CONTINUED...

The next day Elizabeth can in to take Sabrina's vital signs. She saw that Patrick had fallen asleep on her lap.

Elizabeth: Patrick

Patrick: O, Elizabeth (he said waking up)

Elizabeth: I didn't mean to wake you up Patrick.

Patrick: How is she doing?

Elizabeth: He vitals are good. But, with more rest she will get her strength back.

Patrick: Ok. Thanks Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Your welcome. I will come back later to check on her later.

Elizabeth left Sabrina's room to check on other patients. Patrick was waiting for Sabrina to wake up.

Patrick: Sabrina, please wake up. Just want to know you are going to be ok.

While he was waiting for her to wake, he happened to fall asleep in the chair next to her bed.

Sabrina: Patrick

Patrick: Sabrina, I am so glad you are awake. How are you feeling?

Sabrina: Fine. (She tries to get up out of her bed)

Patrick: Sabrina, don't try to get up. You are still weak and need to get your rest to get your strength back.

She lays back into bed.

At the newspaper, Duke Lavery and Carlos. He tells Carlos something that shocks him.

Duke: Did you hear what happened to Sabrina last night?

Carlos: No. What happened to her?

Duke: She was shot on the pier and is still at GH as we speak.

Carlos: Oh my god. I have to go. I want to go see how she is doing.

Once Duke told Carlos what happened and where Sabrina was. He rushed to the hospital to see Sabrina. He arrived at the hospital. He went straight to the Nurse's station.

Epiphany: How can I help you, sir?

Carlos: Can you tell me where Sabrina Santiago's room is?

Epiphany: Are you family?

Carlos: No. But, I need to see her.

Epiphany: Unless you are family I can't let you see her.

Carlos: I don't care. I am going to see her even if I don't have premission.

Patrick could hear Epiphany arguing with a man at the nurse's station. He left Sabrina's room to see what the conmotion was all about.

Patrick: What's going on?

Carlos: I came to see how Sabrina's doing. I heard she was shot.

Patrick: Yes. But, she needs her rest. Even if she was awake and was ok with you seeing her. I wouldn't allow it.

Carlos: How dare you keep me from Sabrina?

Patrick: How dare me? Haven't you caused enough trouble for Sabrina?

Carlos: Fine. I will be back later.

Patrick: Epiphany, if he comes back later and wants to see Sabrina. Turn him away.

Epiphany: You got it Dr. Drake.

Patrick went back to Sabrina's room and to his surprise she is awake.

Patrick: Hi Sabrina

Sabrina: Patrick, it is so good to see you.

Patrick: Me too.

Sabrina is looking into his eyes. He was looking at her eyes too. They kissed passionately.

Sabrina: I so glad you stayed with me.

Patrick: I wouldn't be anywhere else. You are the most important thing in my life.

They kiss again. Patrick calls Anna.

Patrick: Hi Anna, Can you bring Emma to the hospital Sabrina wants to see her?

Anna: Sure. How is she doing?

Patrick: Good. But, she could really use Emma.

Anna: Ok. On my way.

Patrick: She is on her way with Emma.

Sabrina: Thanks Patrick.

Patrick: Your welcome. You know I would do anything for you. I love you.

Sabrina: I love you, too.

They start kissing. As soon as they pull apart. They can see Emma in the corner of their eyes.

Emma: Sabrina!

Sabrina: Emma! It is so good to see you.

Emma: Me too. How are you feeling?

Sabrina: Fine.

Patrick can tell that Sabrina is getting tired.

Patrick: Honey, I think Sabrina needs her rest. You see her later.

Sabrina: No. It is ok. She can stay.

Patrick: I think it is better if Emma goes so you can get some sleep.

Sabrina: Ok.

Just as he said that she was falling asleep. So, they left the room to let her sleep in peace.


End file.
